


Sweet On Suicune

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Camping, Obsessions, Other, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Past Underage Sex, Porn Battle, Searching for Suicune, Sex, Silent Protagonist, close encounters, fantasies, game universe, lake of rage, nondescript character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know he only wants you because of Suicune, but sometimes, it's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet On Suicune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "'Pocket Monsters, Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Eusine/Crystal, lake" for Porn Battle XV.
> 
> I interpreted Eusine/Crystal as Eusine/Player Character, since I couldn't think of anyone else it could be referring to. (I even checked Bulbapedia.) Pondering a follow-up involving Eusine fapping to an actual Pokémon Crystal game, just for the lulz.
> 
> ETA: ignore the comment count. Some dickhead decided comment spamming me at 3am was a great idea.

It had been a long time since you'd set out on your Pokémon journey. Ten long years, in fact, since you'd been to see Professor Elm and acquired your starter. You were no longer a child, no longer a small 4'11" child out walking with their new Pokémon, trying to understand the world you were now in.

You'd always had an adventurous spirit, and it had led you all over Johto and Kanto. You'd made new friends, met and sometimes caught new Pokémon, and battled your way to the top. Ten long years it had taken, and now you felt you could finally stop, at least for a while.

Eusine hadn't been the first friend you'd made along the way, but he'd certainly become the most consistent. Ever since that first moment in the basement of the Burned Tower, where you'd glimpsed the three dogs before they'd fled, Eusine had been there. Mostly because he figured he might get to see Suicune if he trailed along with you, since it seemed only willing to let you see it, let alone get anywhere near it.

Eusine spoke of nothing else except Suicune. His obsession with the North Wind was nothing you'd ever seen before. You weren't that obsessed with Suicune, though it did have a wonderful presence, and you felt it might once had smiled at you when it had allowed you to see it.

He'd called you to the Lake of Rage. He'd sworn he'd seen Suicune there in the middle of a rainstorm, but you weren't so sure. You still went anyway. You found him camping on the far shore, gazing at the water. The red Gyarados was long gone, and it had taken you five years to tame the beast. It had become a good friend, though, once it had learnt to trust you. You weren't sure you'd ever heal its trauma completely, but at least it was better because of its relationship with you. It was all you could hope to achieve.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get here. I've been here all week, but I haven't seen it again. Maybe one day I'll find you, Suicune. One day..."

You sat down beside him, used to the way he spoke to you, and to Suicune, and sometimes just to the aether. You'd never seen anyone quite so focussed on a single task, a single goal. A single Pokémon he would probably never own, let alone see. But hope was a powerful motivator, and it had kept you going in the deepest winters, just like it kept Eusine going when the task seemed impossible.

The air was growing cool as dusk settled, for a moment. Eusine had lit a fire, and you could smell his supper cooking on it, but it didn't seem important, not at that moment. You noticed the sky had lost the angry red it had borne the first time you'd been here. But then, the lake was a much more peaceful place than it had been when Team Rocket had been there all those years ago.

Eusine looked at you then, and you wondered if he still saw that small child who had first seen Suicune, Raikou, and Entei in the Burned Tower, or whether he saw the adult who now sat next to him. You knew he only valued your friendship because of Suicune. You'd sometimes wondered if he had ever loved you, but the very idea that Eusine could love someone more than he loved Suicune put a stop to that. What you'd shared wasn't done out of love. It was more physical, more sating each other's needs, rather than building something together. He wanted to touch the one who'd touched Suicune, and, well, teenage hormones made for some rather frustrating urges that were difficult to deal with when you were travelling alone.

Eusine had at least been polite about it, and nothing had happened between you until your seventeenth birthday, when you felt you were perhaps more able to judge whether it was a good idea. He'd taken you down by the Ruins of Alph, to look for Suicune, and you'd spent the night in the grass, gazing up at the moon, as he made love to you.

Not that it was really love you shared, though. He could never love you, and you didn't love him. You'd learnt that lesson more readily than you'd have liked, but you couldn't compete with Suicune, so you'd never bothered to try. Still, lying with him every time you met up, when he would regale you with stories of all the times he'd nearly seen Suicune, was better than nothing. At least you felt you knew him well enough, rather than giving yourself to any strange trainer who happened to look at you with interest. At least with Eusine, it was only ever about sex.

His hand resting on your thigh brought you out of your memories. It wasn't a request, not for that, not yet. He smiled at you and you could tell by his eyes that he was glad you were there. You were sure that you and Morty were his only friends. No one else seemed able or willing to put up with his Suicune obsession. At least you knew he only ever loved the beast, which was why he pursued it so relentlessly. There were far worse motivations for pursuing rare Pokémon, and going after Team Rocket had opened you up to the world in all its bright and decrepit glory. The red Gyarados had been their fault, after all, and it was more traumatised than you could have imagined. How someone could do that to a Pokémon, you didn't know, but it made you a better trainer.

"I've never seen the magikarp in this lake so happy before. Even the gyarados don't chase people out as readily as they used to do. Did you see? The pidgeys and spearows are actually living in the same area now, without killing each other. Maybe they should rename this the Lake of Peace," Eusine said, his voice soft and thoughtful.

His hand moved a little closer to your groin, and you could tell he might now be asking. It didn't normally take long after you arrived. Best get the sex out of the way first, so you could enjoy yourselves better.

"Please. Will you?"

He barely spoke above a whisper then, grasping your arm gently. Half the reason you came was for a fuck, and his fingers moving between your legs, pushing gently against your jeans, was all the encouragement you needed to agree.

You kissed him, but it wasn't out of love. It was something to do while you both wrested with your clothes. It wasn't always entirely safe to do this out in the open, but there were trees about, and hardly any trainers. It was safer than it might otherwise have been.

The soft grass is cool against your back, and you'd quite forgotten how strong his body is. Yours is pretty strong too, having been walking and travelling for a decade. You sense he appreciates the changes in your physique, feeling him run his hands down your arms, feeling the muscles there. He's always gentle, though, and his strength is saved for chasing Suicune.

"You met Suicune, didn't you? You touched Suicune. What did it feel like?" Eusine breathed against your neck, voice filled with jealous longing.

It took you a moment to think of an answer, and as you held him close, running your hands down his back, you blew softly against his neck, feeling him shiver at the sensation. It was more than you could say in words, that feeling of Suicune's presence behind you, filling the air with a chill wind.

You grasped his cock and began stroking, slowly shifting him over so he was on his back. Playing Suicune was not always something you liked, but it was all he cared about, and you'd touched the beast anyway. You'd never told him you'd captured it, though, and you were sure you never would. Sure, you'd let it go almost immediately, because it didn't feel right to keep it imprisoned, but he didn't need to know that. The jealousy that would surely come was just not worth it.

You pushed him back, easing yourself between his legs, and slowly went down on him, closing your mouth around his cock. It always made him slightly feverish, and he shuddered as you stopped to blow on the head. You kept going until you were sure he was ready before letting him enter you.

He would always hold you close to his body, thrusting fast and hard. He would mutter sweet nothings to Suicune as he fucked you, but you'd learnt to ignore them. He'd stroke your body, suck your fingers, and breathe in your scent, trying to get as close to Suicune as you thought he ever would. He might not have loved you, but it didn't stop you enjoying the moments you spent together. He knew how to pleasure you, after all, and you were hardly going to stop him doing that.

He always lingered once he was done, unwilling to part from you. Sometimes, he'd hold you close, and whisper about Suicune. Sometimes, there would just be silence, like there was then. The cool wind brushed over your warm bodies, rustling the grass, and as you lay there, you were almost certain you saw Suicune across the lake, flashing brightly before vanishing. Allowing yourself to smile, you wondered if he'd seen it. Perhaps not, as you turned to find him drifting off to sleep beside you, finally letting himself separate from you. You stood and left a blanket over him before slipping into the lake to cool off.

The sky was dark now, and the stars began to appear. The moon was a bright, swelling crescent, flooding the land below with a white light. It was not quite a full moon, perhaps a few days off, but the effect was similar. The lake itself was still, and you sat against the bank, your body sitting in the water, watching the Pokémon you could see swimming around you.

There was a blue flash off in the distance that caught your attention, but it was gone before you could see what it was. The air became a little warmer though, and it didn't feel so heavy. Echoes of Suicune's presence were fading, but it made you smile, thinking that great Pokémon had been nearby, watching over you. Perhaps one day it would reward Eusine for his devotion.


End file.
